


IMAGINE

by Schadenfreude



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schadenfreude/pseuds/Schadenfreude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is something of an audio fiction. I've remixed that  scene from Intimate Relations, taken it completely out of context, and written a little smutlet to go along with it.</p><p>So lay back, press play, read along and enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	IMAGINE

[Imagine](http://soundcloud.com/schadenfreudian/imagine) by [Schadenfreudian](http://soundcloud.com/schadenfreudian)

 

  
 **  
 _Oh, you are playing a dangerous game, my girl._  
**

Rupert is staring at you with a wild look in his eyes. Taking a step backwards reflexively, you almost fall onto the bed behind you.

“I… I don’t know what you’re talking about, Rupert…”

It was only a little light hearted teasing.

**  
_Alright, tell me you didn’t think about me last night in bed._  
**

You gasp. How… how could he know? Oh god! Were you talking in your sleep again? Snatches of last night’s dream flash before you. You can feel the blood rushing to your face as snatches of moans and arched backs and… and Rupert’s… oh god.

**  
_And tell me you don’t lie in bed and imagine me, pressing against you, naked._  
**

Rupert is so close to you now. He is pressing you back against the bed. You let out a small cry as your legs give way and you find yourself sitting on the bed. Rupert presses you gently back by the shoulders until you are laying prone before him. Sure this is a dream, you close your eyes and try to calm your breathing. The bed dips as Rupert kneels on the bed beside you.

**  
_Even with your eyes closed you can still see me, can’t you? Every detail. The heat of my breath on your cheek. The shape of my mouth. The smoothness of my skin. Hey, imagine my skin rubbing against you through your nightdress, my hips against your hips, my hands all over you, everywhere. Imagine._  
**

You have imagined, every detail, on so many nights.  You feel Rupert’s body brushing along yours as he crawls over you, moving to the other side of the bed. He settles alongside your body, one hand rests on your stomach as he breathes into your ear. Your body begins to shake and you fist your hands in the sheets beneath you, trying desperately to cling to some sense of reality.  
 **  
 _You let your hands explore me now don’t you, every inch of me. You want to push me down on the bed with them.  You want me to take all your clothes off. You want me to climb on to you, and into you. Deep inside you. It doesn’t go away when you open your eyes does it? Look at me. You can still feel me, can’t you?_**

“Yes” escapes in a whisper. You can. You can feel him surrounding you. Inside you. Your body is shaking now and you arch off the bed, desperate to touch Rupert’s body. But he holds you in place firmly with the hand on your stomach. You meet his gaze, pleading silently. Satisfied, Rupert rubs his thumb softly in  circles on your belly. Pressing along your side, he licks swiftly across your ear as he breathes into it…

**_Will you come_. **

That’s all it takes. One soft request and you come apart beneath this magnificent man without a single touch. Your hips jerk off the bed and your body shudders violently.

Panting in the aftermath, you turn to face Rupert once more.

“Yes”.

Pleased, Rupert grins and leans in to reward you with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> NB: I'm still trying to figure out how to embe audio. Sorry. /headdesk


End file.
